Passive components, such as inductors, are used in a variety of applications for telecommunication and power systems. When used in conjunction with an integrated circuit (IC) chip, inductors are generally mounted as separate components on a circuit board. Inductors may be integrated into the IC chips to reduce size, however the achievable inductances and/or Q factors of such integrated inductors are limited by the thin film based IC fabrication process.